


Well Deserved Break

by EggsEgghead



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: AFAB Apprentice (The Arcana), Established Relationship, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Smut, Trans Male Character, the apprentice that's who, who needs sleep anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:13:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24768307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EggsEgghead/pseuds/EggsEgghead
Summary: The Apprentice has been doing a lot of studying lately and he's getting exhausted. He takes a much needed break to go visit his favorite, gloomy man.
Relationships: Apprentice/Muriel (The Arcana)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 47





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This so the first thing I've posted but I'm so infatuated with Muriel I needed to get it out.
> 
> This is written about ~my~ Arcana apprentice, Aeron.
> 
> I also haven't seen much trans/AFAB Apprentice content, so I am here to deliver.
> 
> I wanted to post this all at once but formatting wasn't my friend so I split it into easier to digest chapters.

I sit in silence in the library of the palace. After preventing the end of the world, I found myself becoming a lot more absorbed in studying magic than I've ever been, going so far as to study outside of Asra's guidance. Thankfully, the Countess' hospitality extended beyond my investigation of Lucio and she's been letting me study here in the palace. The library is my favorite place to study. It's quiet here and there are few distractions, if any. Obviously, there's also plenty to read.

I've been pouring over these old, dusty tomes for hours now. I can feel exhaustion creeping into my mind, the words on the pages starting to blend into an incoherent mess. I sigh, taking off my glasses and rubbing the heels of my hands against my eyes. I didn't sleep at all last night. Instead, Portia offered to make me one last cup of tea before she retired for the night. She brought it to me in the library. She seemed concerned for my well-being, seeing the dark circles under my eyes. She told me I should go to sleep. I should have listened to her, but I couldn't. Not with so much left to be discovered. I made plenty of trips to the kitchen throughout the night for more tea to keep myself awake. Wandering the empty halls of the palace was almost surreal. I'm used to this place bustling with energy, chamberlains coming to and fro attending to their duties. But there was nothing. Silence. As much as I enjoy staying at the palace, I'm starting to miss the shop. Seeing Asra first thing in the morning, though he's usually asleep when I wake. I miss greeting him with breakfast as he lumbers sleepily into the kitchenette. I miss a lot of things.

I close the book before me as early morning rays of sunlight filter in through the dusty library window. I need a break. Sleep, but I don't want to sleep. I gather up the teacups I've amassed and head for the kitchen to deposit them in the sink. The least I can do is clean up after myself. I lock up the library behind me with the keys Portia entrusted to me and make my way through the still sleeping palace halls to the kitchen. I quietly clean them while milling over everything in my mind. Magic is a miraculous thing, I've been learning something new every day. I sigh. I'm tired.

I finish up in the kitchen and make my way back to my room. I leave the library keys on my bed but don't settle down. I need some fresh air. Time away from the palace, at least for the day. I might as well let Nadia know I'll be heading out. It's the considerate thing to do. I'll wait for her to wake up before I leave. For now, I leave the bedroom and head to the garden. It's where I go for some peace.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Apprentice dozes off in the gardens and wakes up a few hours later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The shortest chapter. They're split by when the Apprentice dozes off and then wakes up or goes somewhere new.

When I come to, I'm lying under the willow tree in the garden. I look up at the midday sun through the branches, squinting as the bright light assaults my weary eyes. I must have dozed off. I sit up slowly and my hand brushes past the small pouch I keep fastened to my hip. I stop and look down at it, cupping it in my hand. The small leather pouch Muriel gave me, the thing I use to retain my memories of him. I smile when I think of him and my heart aches. I've been so absorbed in my own work that I haven't given much thought to seeing him. He probably misses me. I drop the pouch back to my hip and stand, slipping on my boots before heading back into the palace. Nadia has to be awake by now.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Apprentice takes their much needed rest from their work. While in the market, they find a very familiar face in the crowd.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize in advance if the characters are a bit OOC, I haven't written a fanfic since my freshman year of high school.........

I pass through the palace gates and sigh with relief. Today, I'll be taking a much needed break. When I went to see Nadia, she was having tea with Portia. They were both happy to have the extra company as they talked amongst themselves. I sat with them for a while and contributed what I could to the conversation. Nadia and Portia nodded as they listened to me. They also gave me concerned looks over the rim of their teacups. Portia knew I was tired, but Nadia could definitely see the exhaustion on my face, I could tell. When I told her my intention to leave the palace for the day, she told me to take as long as I wanted. I wasn't obligated to stay anymore, she just likes the company. It was nice to hear that. Nice to know things are going back to normal.

The market is alive in the midday sun. I lithely pass through throngs of Vesuvians as I head to the baker's stall. It's become a habit to stop by, picking up the same pumpkin bread that Asra is infatuated with. I have to admit, it's grown on me, too. As I move through the market, I make a mental note to check on the shop, too. It's been a while since I've checked on the place but the magical seal should still be up. Besides, I locked the doors. Right?

The baker greets me with a warm smile as I squeeze up to his stall. I ask for the usual and he gets right to work making it for me. We exchange small talk, he asks me about the palace and I ask him about business. We talk about Asra for some time, too. I tell him that he's on another one of his adventures. The baker offers me a cup of tea while I wait, a strong aromatic blend that I love, though I usually drink it with sugar. I sip on it quietly as I wait for the bread, watching from the small table tucked by the stairs as people pass me by. As I'm watching, I see a familiar dark, cloaked figure amongst the crowd, towering over the rest of the market goers. Muriel. Despite my fatigue, my excitement gets the better of me. I leap from the table and bound off in his direction, pushing my way through people to get to him.

"Muriel!"

When I call out to him, I see his entire figure jolt. He stops mid-stride and turns toward my voice, his soft green eyes hidden in the shade of his cloak. He scans the crowd for me but struggles to see me. Most of the people around me are taller than I am and I blend in, for better or worse. Regardless, I throw myself against him, my arms struggling to fully encircle his hulking frame. I feel him tense before he notices it's me, and almost immediately, all of the tension in his body relaxes. He wraps his big arms around me and lifts me off my feet in a tight hug, burying his face in my hair as he does. He doesn't say anything to me, but his silence is comfortable. It always has been. I lift my head up off of his chest and reach up to him, my hands falling to rest on either side of his face. He leans into my touch. Being in his arms again makes it feel like we're the only two people in the world.

"I missed you." His deep voice is soft, barely a mumble. He turns his gentle eyes to me and I can see the longing in them. I've only been gone for a few days but I know just how dependent upon my touch he is. It must've felt like weeks.

"I missed you, too." I smile at him and I can see the corners of his mouth turn up slightly, his cheeks turning pink. I pull his head down to my level and kiss him softly, trying to make up for being gone. Make up for making him wait for me.

Eventually, Muriel sets me back down and I take his hand when my feet hit the floor. Without another word, I lead him through the crowd back to the baker's stand. He has my loaf neatly wrapped and waiting for me. I quickly finish my tea and take the bread before turning to Muriel.

"I was going to check on the shop real quick." I reach out with my free hand and pat his arm lightly. "You should come. Unless you have something to do."

Muriel shakes his head. "I came to check on it. Asra asked me to."

"Well, we can go together, then. C'mon, we can hang out there, too. Get away from all this noise." The smile Muriel gives me when I say that makes my heart flutter. He simply nods as I take his hand in mine and lead him through the market.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Apprentice takes Muriel back to the shop to hang out and escape the sounds of the market.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know much about the character relationships but from what I've gleaned, I think I got this right? Asra and Muriel are close? I just got into the game and plowed through Muriel's story right up to the update so I have a ways to go in Asra's story.

The shop is as I left it. I even remembered to lock the door, though there was a moment of panic when I thought I left the keys back at the palace. I found them tucked deep in one of my pockets and I let myself and Muriel in. I lead him past the storefront and up the stairs to where Asra and I live, but not before checking to make sure the store is as it should be. Muriel waits patiently for me on the stairs as I check behind the counter, mentally making sure everything is as I left it. Afterwards, we go upstairs.

Muriel looks around the quaint apartment as I head into the kitchenette, putting the bread on the counter. I look at Muriel as I cut a slice of bread for each of us. When I walk back out to where Muriel is standing, out of place among mine and Asra's colorful living space, I hold the plate out to him.

"What's the matter?" I take a seat on one of the pillows on the floor and put my plate on the small table in front of me. Muriel follows my lead, sitting a little awkwardly on the pillow beside me. The plate in his hands looks so small as he holds it.

"I've never been up here before." Muriel continues to take in the surroundings as he takes a nibble on the bread.

"Never?" I raise my eyebrows. Asra and Muriel seem to be really close, I'm surprised Asra never invited him upstairs.

Muriel just shakes his head and looks back over at me. "It's….colorful."

I laugh. I can't help it. I see Muriel's cheeks turn red.

"Asra's in charge of the decoration. It is his house, after all." I shrug as I take a bite out of my bread. The colors never bothered me much. "We don't have to stay long. I just wanted to sit down for a minute to relax."

Muriel nods in agreement. I shift closer to him and let my head rest against his shoulder. He responds by moving his arm around me, holding me close to him. I inhale deeply, filling my lungs with the heavy scent of myrrh that wafts off of him. A smell I've grown to love.

We eat in silence. Muriel was never one for small talk, but neither was I. Even after we've finished eating, we sit together in silence, enjoying each other's company. I move one of his hands to rest in my lap as I idly trace patterns over his knuckles. Every now and then, he'll turn his head to leave a soft kiss in my hair. I close my eyes and breathe slowly, reveling in his warmth as we sit close. When I open them moments later, Muriel is looking down at me.

"Are you tired?" He speaks quietly. Had I not been close, I would have missed it completely.

"A little." I admit and shrug. "A lot of work to get done."

"You look very tired." Muriel pauses for a minute. "If you want to sleep, I can leave."

I shake my head. "I don't want you to go. I like being with you."

I see the blush return to Muriel's cheeks and he glances away shyly for a moment before turning back to me.

"I...like being with you, too."

I smile at the sound of his voice, faint and sweet. I let my head settle against his shoulder again and cuddle up against him. I close my eyes again, thinking that I'll just rest them for a moment. The last conscious thing I remember is Muriel's head falling to rest on mine.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Apprentice wakes up in Muriel's hut. They enjoy each other's company...a lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the smut chapter........ :3c

When I open my eyes again, I don't see the extravagant colors of mine and Asra's home. Instead, I see a dark stone ceiling. I feel fur and warmth under my arm and hear fire crackling. I turn my head to the side and see Muriel sitting by the fire, whittling away at a stick in his hand. He doesn't notice me. He's too absorbed in his work. Slowly, I turn my head to the other side to see Inanna curled up under my arm, her golden eyes on me. She barks once and covers my face in slobbery kisses when she sees I'm awake. I can hear her tail thumping against the wall.

I laugh and pet her as I sit up. Muriel's eyes have turned from his work and over to me. He gives me a warm smile when he sees me sit up.

"Did I fall asleep?" I push my glasses up onto my head and rub my eyes with one hand as I continue to scratch behind Inanna's ear with the other. When I move my glasses back into place, I see Muriel nod.

"I didn't want to wake you."

I look around again. "Are we at your hut?"

I catch Muriel nod again as I'm looking around. After a moment, I see him hide a bit behind one of his shoulders as his blush returns.

"I didn't want to leave you but I wanted to go home. So I brought you with me." He says this softly and looks down at the fire. "I hope that's okay."

"It is. I didn't want to fall asleep, I wanted to spend more time with you." I giggle when I see his blush extend to the tips of his ears.

"I wanted that, too…" When he mumbles, I can hardly hear.

I see him peer over at me and I pat the space on the bed beside me. He stays where he is for a moment before putting his whittling project aside and comes over. Inanna begrudgingly moves off the bed to make room and curls up by the fire, her eyes on us. When Muriel sits beside me, he looks like he has something to say.

"What is it?" I reach over and wrap my arms around him. My head presses against his chest as he holds me close.

"Aeron…"

"Mhm?"

Muriel looks down, seemingly trying to think of what he wants to say. He opens his mouth, struggles for a moment, then gets quiet again. I wait patiently for him. I know talking doesn't come easily to him. It never came easy to me, either.

"Can I…I want…" Muriel pauses then grumbles in frustration. His face is flushed and he looks away from me, though he doesn't move his arm from around me. In fact, he pulls me closer. So much so that I practically slide into his lap.

I cautiously settle myself in his lap and face him. I rest my hands on either side of his face and gently turn his head so his eyes meet mine. I smile at him but say nothing. He swallows hard and clears his throat.

"I want to…k-kiss you. I-If that's okay." Muriel stumbles over his words as his eyes dart away from mine and towards where Inanna is lying. I follow his gaze and see Inanna has moved and is sitting at Muriel's feet, her head resting on the edge of the bed. She lets out a whine and I reach down to pet her head. My fingers glide effortlessly through her soft fur. My other hand slides back into Muriel's messy hair. The two lean into my touch.

"Of course that's okay." I smile at Muriel and he returns it with a small, shy smile of his own.

I feel his hands settle on my hips as he leans forward, closing the space between us as his lips softly press against mine. I kiss him back and let him maintain the control. His lips linger against mine and the kiss drags on. His hands tentatively slide from my hips and rest against my back, holding me where I am, as my one hand tangles deeper into his hair. The other stays pressed on top of Inanna's head until she snorts and trots away, leaving my hand to fall to my side. Slowly, I let my hand move up Muriel's arm, stopping at his shoulder. His skin is warm under my touch and I can feel him shudder as I run my hand over his skin. I can feel Muriel's body lean in more as he finds his confidence but the moment is abruptly interrupted by Inanna yapping at the front door.

Muriel breaks his lips away from mine and looks over my shoulder at her. I turn to look, too. Inanna barks again, this time pawing at the front door. I hear Muriel huff quietly.

"I can mo-- oh, okay." I start before Muriel simply wraps an arm around me and stands, lifting me with ease. I wrap my arms around his neck to help keep myself aloft as he crosses the room to the door. My legs wrap themselves around him instinctively.

Muriel opens the door with his free hand and pushes the door open. Inanna gives us a final howl before she bounds out of the hut. She rolls in the dirt excitedly for a moment before she scampers off into the woods. When I look outside, I'm surprised to see the sun starting to set. Had I been asleep that long? Muriel grins and chuckles at Inanna before closing the door again. He turns his attention to me and, suddenly, I see the shyness return to his face.

"Sorry…" He glances off to the side but I move a hand to his chin and turn his gaze back to me.

"For what?"

"The…interruption."

I smile and shake my head. "It's okay. It was nice, though. The kiss. I wouldn't mind doing it again."

I see the blush on Muriel's cheeks intensify and his eyes get a little wider. He opens his mouth to speak but doesn't.

My smile subconsciously turns to a smirk as I tilt his chin and meet his lips with my own. Before I shut my eyes, I see Muriel blink in surprise but he kisses me back. This time, I take the lead. My lips hold his softly for a moment before I find myself pressing them against his more firmly. I feel Muriel's free hand slowly move and press flush against my back as I move mine from his chin and wrap the arm back around his neck.

Muriel and I have been official for some time now but I hate to admit that I've barely tested the waters with him. Intimacy has been an issue, Muriel's shyness coupled with his anxieties of hurting me creating a bit of a barrier in bed. That's not to say we haven't been intimate before, but more often than not, it comes to a screeching stop before anything gets too hot and heavy. It doesn't bother me, but I need to be cautious. Take things slow. I think about this as our kiss deepens, my eyes fluttering open to examine the look on his face.

Predictably, his face has gone red. His eyes are closed but I see no sign of nervousness in his features. He's content. Carefully, I let my tongue slip out of my mouth and brush lightly against his lower lip. I see his eyes crack open ever so slightly before falling shut again. His lips part for me. I indulge and let myself move my tongue into his mouth to meet his. He mirrors what I do, moving his tongue against mine in a sort of synchronized dance as I feel him move and press my back firmly against the wall beside the door. His hands relocate to my waist to hold me against the wall while I busy myself by dragging mine down his chest. My fingers brush lightly over the scars that litter his skin and I feel him shudder against me from my touch, his body pressing harder against mine. I'm surprised by his receptiveness but continue pushing more. My tongue drags across the roof of his mouth as I drag my nails against his skin lightly. I feel his grip on my waist tighten, his eyes squeezing shut harder. I draw my legs around his body tighter, keeping his warmth close as I reluctantly pull my lips from his, our tongues connected by a thin strand of saliva. He keeps his eyes closed as I move my lips to brush against his jaw. He draws a shaky breath as I pepper his face and jaw with kisses, my lips following the curve up to his ear.

"Muriel." My voice comes out on a sigh, my breath brushing against his skin. I feel him shiver again. "Is this what you want?"

Muriel lets out a sigh of his own when I ask. I glance at him in time to see his faint, very curt nod and I grin. I see his eyes open slightly and turn to me as my lips stray from his ear. I litter his neck with small kisses. He gasps softly when my teeth meet the crook of his neck and I focus my attention there, reveling in the sound of his voice as I carefully tease him with my affection. My hands slide down farther as I follow the trail of his body hair. I pull my lips back slightly to examine the faint mark I've left on his neck. Hopefully, it won't be too dark in the morning. I could fix that, though.

Muriel surprises me by pulling my back off the wall and carrying me back to the bed. He sits on the edge and sets me in his lap again, like before. I sit back in his lap and say nothing, just give him a gentle push on his chest. I don't have to say a word as Muriel follows my unspoken command, lying back for me. I crawl over him slowly, long hair falling over my shoulders and around his face. He has nowhere to hide, nothing to distract him. I'm all he can see.

I take one of his hands and move it to rest on my chest. I watch him grab the fabric of my shirt before his other hand moves up on its own. His big fingers fumble with the small buttons of my shirt as I free him from his cloak and work on removing the various buckles and belts keeping me from having full, uninterrupted access to his body. Muriel slides my shirt off of my shoulders and I untuck it from my pants, letting fall somewhere. I notice Muriel's eyes linger on the scars on my chest, a hand coming up to touch them gently. He follows the curve with his fingers as it stretches across my chest to just under my arm. The first time he had seen them, they made him upset. He was scared I had been hurt. After assuring him that that wasn't the case, he's grown at ease with them. He's grown to love them, and my chest, as much as I do.

I smile down to him as his hand slides up my chest to my neck. He slips his hand back into my hair, caressing the back of my head, and he gently pulls my head down to his level for another kiss. It's passionate, though still soft, as is characteristic of Muriel. This time, he silently asks me for permission to explore further into my mouth and I happily oblige. I let him feel around unimpeded, meeting his tongue with my own only when he seeks it out.

I take Muriel's free hand and move it to the waistband of my pants, his fingers subconsciously curling over the fabric to hold onto it. I unbutton them for him and he slowly, shyly, starts to pull them down below my hips, taking my underwear with them. Eventually, his other hand joins the first and he slips my pants to my knees before stopping. I feel his hands trail up the back of my thighs and goosebumps rise on my skin. I shiver over him, letting out a soft noise against his lips. He pauses when he hears it, but I pull my lips away to comfort him.

"It's okay…" I brush my fingers lightly against his cheek and smile. "You're okay…you're doing great, love."

If Muriel could blush more intensely, I'm sure he would. His eyes shift off to the side and he lets out a little scoff. I have to struggle not to giggle.

"...Thanks." He murmurs. I can swear I see a faint grin tugging at the corners of his lips from my words.

"How are you feeling?" I coo softly to him as I throw my hair over one shoulder, giving Muriel someplace else to look if he grows too flustered.

To my surprise, Muriel looks directly at me, his green eyes meeting mine. "I'm...fine. Good."

"Good." I leave a quick kiss on his lips as I sit back and pull the last of my clothes off, letting them fall where they may beside the bed.

I see Muriel's eyes slowly look down my naked body before it becomes too much and he looks away, embarrassed. This time, I can't suppress my giggling. I need to take the moment to fluster him.

"Like what you see?"

Muriel sputters and coughs as he tries to hide behind his hair. I see his eyes dart back over to me before averting his gaze again. Just when I think he isn't going to answer me, he speaks in a mumble. I miss it.

"What was that, love?"

"I-I said y-yes…" Muriel stammers.

Satisfied, I reach up again and hold his face gingerly in my hands. He leans into my touch and his eyes eventually turn back to me again. I brush my thumb against his bottom lip slowly as I look down at him in the firelight. He's gorgeous. How did I get so lucky?

"Is it okay if we keep going?" I speak quietly to him, keeping my tone easy. He gives me a considerate look, like he appreciates the communication in this moment.

He simply nods to me and moves his hands to my wrists. Shyly, he guides my hands to his pants and I get to work taking off the last of his clothes. He lifts his hips up as I pull his pants and underwear off, stopping only to pull his boots off. As is typical of me, I simply let the clothes fall where they fall. We can focus on finding them later.

I pause and take in the view before me, of Muriel fully naked. I feel my face get hot and, this time around, I'm the one getting embarrassed. I clear my throat and have to look away. I hear Muriel snort from where he's lying on the bed and I scoff at him.

"Don't laugh at me!" I whine as I bury my face in my hands, my glasses getting shoved up to my forehead.

"Sorry." Muriel's voice is deadpan but when I look at him from between my fingers, I can see the grin on his face. Or, I think it's a grin, he's blurry. I move my hands from my face and let my glasses fall back into place. It is, indeed, a grin.

"No you're not." I huff but move closer to him, carefully navigating his body so my knees rest on either side of his hips. My hands fall to rest on his abs. The heat from his body is soothing against my bare skin.

When Muriel sees me moving close, I see the sudden shift of his emotions. A pang of worry flashes across his face as his anxieties catch up with him, his eyes widening a little and his grin faltering. I notice it immediately.

"Are you sure you're okay?" I lean over so my face is close to his. I brush back a stray strand of his hair from his face and give him a concerned look. "We can stop if you're not comfortable."

Muriel looks deep into my eyes, something he rarely ever does. I can see a war waging in those eyes. I can tell he's conflicted. He doesn't answer me right away, just swallows around a lump in his throat and stares up at me. Just as I'm about to ask again, he cuts me off.

"Are...are you sure I won't hurt you? You're so...small." Muriel's right, I am significantly smaller than him. Most people are, though.

"You won't, I promise. You've never hurt me before."

"This is different." Muriel is blunt this time as he grunts his response. I suppose he's right.

"If you're nervous, we don't have to. Would you like that?" I run my thumbs against his cheeks slowly and tilt my head to the side. I see him purse his lips, thinking.

"No."

I have to admit, this time I'm a little taken aback by his bluntness. I blink, but can't keep myself from smiling at him. It's infectious, I can see his lips turn up slightly in return.

"Positive?"

"Yes." He nods curtly.

I give him one last kiss before I sit back again. This time, I take a moment to position myself over him. I hold his cock with one hand as I carefully angle myself over him. I hesitate for a moment over him and bite my lip, mostly out of excitement, as I carefully ease myself down his length. Muriel grunts quietly and when I look at him, he's looking away. I can't help but grin as I continue taking him into me. Even from within, his warmth is noticeable.

I slowly ease my hips down to meet Muriel's and settle for a minute, letting my body adjust to having him inside of me. I reach forward and grab his hands, slipping my fingers between his and using him for support as I start to rock my hips against his. I sigh from the feeling and keep my eyes on Muriel. He squeezes my hands a bit and, eventually, he turns his head back towards me. He bites his lip and his eyes stray down to look at where my body meets his.

I take my time quickening the pace, making sure we're both comfortable before pressing on. Even at a slow pace, though, having Muriel inside me clouds my mind with pleasure. My eyes flutter as my rhythm speeds up, my quiet gasps turning into louder pants and moans. I can hear Muriel's voice get louder, too, soft grunts getting louder as the pace quickens. I experiment with what I can do from this position, rocking my hips at different angles and adjusting how far I lift my hips from Muriel's before bringing them back down forcefully. Eventually, Muriel pulls his hands away from mine and moves them to my hips, helping to guide me in a way that makes him feel good. I place my hands on his chest for support and lean forward a bit as Muriel usurps the reigns from me, thrusting up into me fast and hard.

I moan his name over and over as he hits all the right spots. I move my hips back to match his thrusts, only intensifying the pleasure building in my gut. Muriel's voice fills my ears as he pants and groans, my name sometimes tumbling out of his mouth in the midst of the deep sounds he lets out. I revel in the sound of his voice, so much so that every time I hear him moan my name, it sends a shiver up my spine.

With each thrust, my body is assaulted by a wave of pleasure, wracking my body in ecstasy. By the time I even notice my oncoming orgasm, I'm practically screaming Muriel's name. Muriel wraps his arms around me and hugs my body flush against his. I can hear his heart pounding in his chest as my face presses flush against his skin, slick with sweat. I can feel his hands on my sides grip at my skin, his arms tightening around me, as he gets closer to climax. I reach up to him, lifting my head and tilting his down so he can see me.

"A-Are you close?" I can barely get the words out of my mouth between the gasps. Muriel just nods and grunts loudly.

"C-C'mon, love, cum with me~" My voice wavers and my eyes flutter as he thrusts in deeper than he had before. Muriel just nods again and I see him squeeze his eyes shut.

With one final jerk of his hips, I hit my climax. My eyes roll back and I cry out Muriel's name as my body is overtaken by ecstasy. Tremors wrack my body as I hear Muriel moan my name loudly, his head falling back against the furs piled behind his head. He keeps his hips up, pressed firmly against mine, as I feel his warmth fill me from inside. His hips twitch against mine as he cums and he practically whines as his body finally relaxes back down against the bed. His arms loosen around me a bit but he keeps me held against him.

Eventually, I manage to lift my hips just enough to let his cock slip out of me. My body practically goes limp against Muriel's as I pant. I turn my head so my face presses against his chest again and I feel Muriel press a kiss against the top of my head. I feel his chest rumble as he speaks.

"Are...you okay..?" He talks between pants. I feel him rub my back with one of his hands.

"Never better, actually…" When I look up, Muriel's head is resting back against the furs. His eyes are closed, his lips parted as he catches his breath.

I reach up again and run a hand along his jaw before holding his face. My thumb gently strokes his cheek but that's all I have the energy for right now. I watch Muriel turn his head and leave a kiss on my palm. I smile faintly.

"You did an amazing job…" When I speak, I see Muriel's eyes open. He looks down at me, sees me watching him, then looks away, embarrassed. He doesn't respond, but I don't expect him to.

Eventually, Muriel shifts beneath me. Reluctantly, I force myself to sit up so he can. He takes a minute to look me over, checking for bruises or scrapes, before he sighs in relief. I let him and just smile.

"I need to clean up." Muriel eventually moves me off of his lap and stands. He takes a moment to look around for the bucket of water he usually keeps inside and I have to refrain from reaching out and grabbing his butt.

Muriel goes to fetch the bucket as I lie back down and shut my eyes. I get comfortable as I listen to Muriel cleaning up and getting dressed again. I open my eyes again when I hear him approach. I lift my head to see him holding the bucket out to me, his eyes turned to the side and his face red. His shyness has returned with a vengeance. I sit up and take the bucket from him, holding it in my lap as his eyes dart over to me once before darting away again.

"Thank you." I hum quietly and start to clean myself off.

Muriel grunts and nods as there's a familiar bark at the door, followed by the sound of scratching. Inanna. Muriel goes to the door to let her in and goes to greet her before the words get choked in his throat and his eyes go wide.

I watch as Inanna pushes her way inside past Muriel, followed by Asra as Muriel tries desperately to keep him at the door. Asra doesn't notice me at first, giving me time to frantically grab the nearest fur and throw it over my naked body.

"Sorry to drop in unannounced, I just got ba-- oh." Asra's eyes lock with mine as he sees me sitting on the bed, my clothes in a heap on the floor in front of me and a random fur thrown over my body.

I can feel my face get hot and I know I'm red. Asra's typical smile shifts into a smirk as he looks from me to Muriel and back to me again.

"So that's where you've been~" Asra's teasing tone only flusters me more. I hide my face in the pelt draped around me.

"Well, I'm glad to see you two have been keeping yourselves occupied~" The teasing never ends. Asra giggles to himself and I look up to see Muriel hiding his face in his hands. Asra just pats Muriel on the shoulder and sighs.

"Well, I just came to say hi but now doesn't seem like a great time." Asra turns his eyes back to me. "I'll see you back at the shop, yeah?"

I nod curtly. "There's pumpkin bread on the counter."

Asra's eyes light up happily. He thanks me before excusing himself, exiting the hut almost as quickly as he appeared. Muriel closes the door behind him and we just look at one another, faces flushed. Muriel sighs heavily and shakes his head, running a hand back through his hair as I quietly dress myself. Inanna saddles up beside me and rests her head on my lap, expecting pets. I pick a leaf out of her fur and give her her well deserved scritches.

"Do you want me to go?" I ask as I look back over at Muriel. He drops his hand to his side and shakes his head as he comes over to the bed.

"No." Muriel sits beside me before lying back down. He reaches over and rests his hand on my arm. I give Inanna a few more scratches behind the ears before I crawl over and get comfortable beside Muriel. He pulls me close to him and his chin rests on top of my head as I curl up beside him. Neither of us say anything, just lie together quietly in a comfortable silence.

"Muriel?" I'm the one to break the silence.

Muriel simply hums in response. He doesn't move much to acknowledge me. Just holds me.

"I love you." I can't help but smile as the words leave my lips. I love him more than three words could ever describe.

One of Muriel's hands moves so he can slip a finger under my chin. He tilts my head up and closes the gap between our lips, giving me a soft kiss.

"I love you, too."

My smile only grows wider as I cuddle closer to him. There's no place in the world I would rather be than in his arms.


End file.
